highschool_of_the_deadfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Cancelled
Has highschool of the dead been cancelled or are they on just a really long break? Please remember to sign your posts. The manga has not been cancelled. It is on indefinite hiatus, meaning there is no set time for its return. There is no reason right now to think that the hiatus won't end eventually. Just be patient.Turambar ''' 02:40, April 22, 2012 (UTC) I heard a rumor while circling yahoo that the reason why HOTD has been on hiatus for such a long time is because the author is redoing everything in color? Of course I cant say if its true but thats what some people have been saying on yahoo and that the rumors are backed by the fact that a color omnibus has been realesed. Are these rumors true? Could this also mean that after all the volumes have been realesed in color Daisuke can continue the manga? 16:11, May 24, 2012 (UTC) The first four volumes of HOTD were released in color, though that is not the reason the series went on hiatus because new chapters were still coming out while Shouji Sato was working on them. By the way, the Color Omnibus is only the North American release and came out much later. The original color volumes were released as Full Color Editions in February and March of 2011. There is no word right now on if they plan to release the other three volumes in color. In any case, Daisuke Sato is only the author, not the artist, so he's not really involved with the color volumes. If anything, the color volumes and everything else Shouji Sato has been involved with since the last new HOTD chapter have been released because of the hiatus. It keeps fans occupied until the hiatus finally does end.Turambar ' 19:48, May 24, 2012 (UTC) And here was me thinking differently. To be frank, I don't know how long the fans will be kept occupied by the colored volumes before they start calling for the continuation of the manga. The only thing I'm hoping for, assuming the manga continues, is that HOTD doesn't go the way of many zombie movies that leave the endings in questionable situations. I'm hoping HOTD will be different. 06:27, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Well I don't think fans are occupied with the FCE volumes anymore as they were released over a year ago, but there have been other things since to placate the fans like color omake chapters, Volume 7 and the OVA, Heroine vs Heroine illustrations, monthly Triage X for the Shouji Sato fans, and an upcoming Shouji Sato art book which will include HOTD and Triage X. I think the hiatus will continue at least until the art book is released in August. As for the ending, I would expect it to be a little more conclusive than some other zombie movies, but I do think at least some of the main characters will die.'Turambar ' 12:46, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Do you by any chance have a link to where I can read the omake chapters in color online? And pls dont jinx it. I cant imagine the HOTD cast losing one of its members especially since they have suffered heavy loses already (the female police officer who liked Hirano and possibly Takagi's parents) but I certainly do hope there would be a proper conclusion to the manga. 15:10, May 25, 2012 (UTC) I scanlated the second two chapters released, which were actually the first and third omake chapters. You can find them on Scans of the Dead. The second chapter and first to be released (Cos-play of the Dead) was included in FCE Volume 4 and will be released on Torpedo Tits, but, since Volume 1 isn't even done yet, I don't think we will get Volume 4 done anytime soon.'Turambar ' 17:06, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Turambar, you mentioned an Artbook coming out in a couple months. Do you mean this?http://www.kadokawa.co.jp/shop/sp/shop_sp_202.html Speedy_J Indeed, that is the art book. From the information we have so far, it seems it will be more of a collection of illustrations we've already seen rather than new illustrations. I'm sure there will be at least a few, though, since it has 128 pages. I'll probably be scanning a few pages from it when it comes out, but I think HOTDcups will be doing the whole thing.'Turambar ' 03:09, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Weird. If a majority of the illustrations are stuff we've already seen before, what would be the point in releasing an artbook with exsisting material and a possible chance of new material? Speedy_J The point of an art book is not always to provide new material. In this case, the book is sort of being advertised as a collection of Shouji Sato's illustrations from HOTD and Triage X (and maybe Fire Fire Fire), rather than an actual art book. We will probably see the entire Heroine vs Heroine collection, volume covers and color pages, illustrations from the last art book, and various illustrations that have appeared in different places over the years. Drawing and coloring just one new illustration is a lot more work than you would think, and this art book is 128 pages. A lot of the older illustrations will probably be altered in certain ways, such as removing text, so there's work to be done even on those pages. Since this is just a collection, I wouldn't expect more than the first ten or so pages for new illustrations. We can't expect Shouji to do too much more work than that when he has a monthly series to work on.'Turambar ' 02:00, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Ah. By the way, is there a site where I can be able to order the book overseas? Also, do you think there could be a possibility of a special message of sorts about the future of HOTD or is that up to the magazine Dragon Age? I order everything from Amazon Japan. Their overseas shipping is a bit high, but it's also very fast. You can get the order in about 2-3 business days, and it would usually take about a week for the same price through another service. Here's the art book on Amazon: http://www.amazon.co.jp/gp/product/482917708X/ref=oh_details_o03_s00_i00 You can only pre-order until June 18, so order it before then or it could be harder to get later. Also, they sometimes include extras or special covers if you pre-order, but there's no information on if they will yet. I don't think there would be any news of HOTD with the art book. It would be in Monthly Dragon Age, or possibly on their site first.'Turambar ' 03:54, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Ahhh...I don't speak or read Japanese and I'm just really wanting to import the book somehow. So if there's any alternative site where I can try my luck and get a chance at getting my own copy besides Amazon Japan that would be great. Speedy_J I actually got the date wrong before. The last day to pre-order is June 7, so you'll need to order soon. I don't know much Japanese either. Amazon Japan isn't as difficult to navigate than most sites. The hardest part is creating an account. On the main page, there is a link at the top that says "In English" and then you can find the "Help in English" link after clicking it and go from there. When you're creating an account, use Google Translate or something like that to help if you need it. I would strongly recommend you just try to use Amazon, but if you really can't do it, then I would use CD Japan. It's a Japanese site, but it's all in English. The bad thing about them is their shipping costs are a bit higher for the same speed as Amazon, though they do give you options for slower and cheaper shipping methods. They also have a possible 1-2 week delay period after the product is released because they don't always get the products before release like Amazon. Their pre-order deadline is June 5, so you need to move fast if you're going to use them.'Turambar ''' 13:38, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Done and done!